


Home is Where You Are

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: All I See Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: "Malibu Or New York?" Phil had asked, and Tony had easily replied with-"Wherever you feel most comfortable, Phil."Tony however, wasn't expecting what Phil responded with.





	Home is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! this is a small one shot that takes place before the story believer and a few days after Tony asks Phil to move in with im in the story All I see. i hope you enjoy!

"I was thinking maybe either New York or Malibu. what do you think?" Tony looked up from his work to stare at Phil who had been working on filling out mission reports all afternoon. he had fallen behind on the paperwork over the past two weeks but that as due Tony dragging him off to Italy so he could show him where his mother grew up. Phil of course had been excited to go on a trip with Tony, he didn’t get to spend much time with him thanks to both of their crazy work hours. So, when Tony had basically dragged him to the airport to his private jet; and told him they were heading to Italy, who was he to say no? which is what lead him to the situation he as in now, behind on paperwork and loosing even more time he could be spending lazing around in bed with his boyfriend.

“Like, as in to live in? personally, as a natural Cali born guy, I say Malibu. But its whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Tony tells him as he walks over to the other man. Phil looked up at him, sitting up from his hunched over position and pushing his seat back ever so slightly. the agent didn’t even flinch as Tony sat himself on his lap and looked down at the scattered papers on the kitchen island Phil had been working on for the past few hours. He hummed happily when the said Agent wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his chest, Tony laid his head back against the other male’s shoulder.  “Or, we can always move to Stark Mansion.”

“I thought you hated that mansion. It was your father’s main one, wasn’t it?” Tony nodded a bit, it wasn’t a secret that Tony didn’t have a good relationship with his father. He had stated it very clearly to Fury when he and a few other Agents had showed up during his whole Palladium poisoning just about a year or so ago. So, it was a bit of a shock that he was suggesting they move into the mansion that Tony rarely spoke of. “Why is that an option?”

“Well, its wherever you’ll feel most comfortable and wanna call home.” Tony replied. He had asked Phil one day when he went running into his office that they move in together. Honestly, Tony hadn’t even thought of the whole thing through, he had been working in his workshop when the idea popped into his head, he quickly had rushed out of the Tower and right over to SHIELD HQ to ask- well, demand that Phil move in with him. which he quickly realized what an ill-planned demand that was, he was expecting Phil to turn him down. But much to his (pleasant) shock, Phil hadn’t! he merely asked, Malibu, or New York?

Tony swore on everything he believed in and everything he loved that Phil was by far one of the best and rare things that has happened to him. the man had the patience of a goddamn saint. He could put up with his sometime erratic behavior, he didn’t seem to ever get annoyed or bored over his technology rants, and his random inventing binges that lasted for _days_. Honestly Phil was and is a god send, how in the bloody hell did he get so lucky to end up with his boyfriend was beyond him. the genius hummed happily as the Agent nuzzled his face against his neck, placing butterfly kisses there.

“Honestly, wherever you go and decide to stay, that’s home for me. If im with you, I am home.” Tony blinked at the words and pulled back to stare at him. the smile on Phil’s face just screamed honesty and Tony felt overwhelmed. He couldn’t stop himself from tearing up and smiling brightly, before laughing wetly and rubbing away the tears from his eyes. Phil chuckled and reached up as he cupped his face, using his thumbs to stroke away the few tears that fell from his lover’s chocolate colored eyes. “Im sorry, did I say too much?” Tony shook his head.

“God no. no, you said the most perfect thing that I never thought I needed to hear.” He explained, Phil chuckled lightly again and pulled Tony close and pressed his lips to Tony’s who gladly and eagerly kissed the other back. “God, I love you.” he mumbled against his lips, smiling happily.

“And I love you too.” Tony sighed, whipping away the few tears left on his face, chuckling.

“So, Stark Mansion here in New York?” 

“Sounds like a perfect idea, my love.”


End file.
